


Lost

by cassandrasfisher



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5167955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/pseuds/cassandrasfisher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint goes looking for Bucky after a battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> This is for towerparty prompt 'as I walk through the ashes'. This is not my prompt. I like this prompt so I am filling it.

The scene before him wasn't one he ever wanted to see. The damage done was something he was use to, but the agent's with him were fresh and should have to see this as their first assignment. Right now he didn't really care about the agents. His main concern was Bucky. Clint knew Bucky was in this fight there was evident of him being there. 

There in the wall was a knife which had engrave JBB on it. Clint had given him that knife for his birthday five years ago. They had been together for that long. The thing was Bucky got taken against his will. Now his memory was erased, he hoped he could trigger something to help him remember him. Of course Bucky would remember Steve sooner then him. If he could help Bucky remember who he was it would take care of half of the work.

"Barton did you find anything?"

"No sir," Barton told the voice. He grabbed the knife and pulled it out and he put it in his pocket.

"Keep searching, we needed to find The Winter Solider. You have your order to terminate him."

"Yes sir," Clint replied. There was no way in hell he was going to kill the man he loved. He didn't care what Nick Fury said Bucky was worth saving. If he had to he would take whatever consequence they handed to him for saving Bucky. He had saved Natasha and she was an asset to S.H.I.E.L.D. Clint was positive Bucky would also be an asset to S.H.I.E.L.D. He was going to convince Fury Bucky was worth saving.

Clint moved away from the area. He didn't care if he had to go off book to find Bucky then he would.

His cellphone vibrated in his pocket. He took it out and answered it.

"Hello," Clint said.

"Clint." Bucky said 

"Bucky," Clint whispered into the phone.

"I need help."

"I am coming for you where are you?"

"I am where we first kiss."

After he said that Bucky hung up.

Clint knew if he had his earwig in then Fury could track him. It was safer if he got rid of his earwig and headed out. Clint took out his earwig and then he put his earwig into one of the other agent's pocket. Then he waited until the other agents were busy doing something else before he took off away from them. He found a motorcycle and hotwired it . He was on his way to where he and Bucky first kissed. It took him about an hour to get there. 

He got off the motorcycle and headed out to look around to find Bucky. It was a few minutes before he found him. Bucky sat on a bench, he held his head. Clint knew it wouldn't do any good to sneak up on him.

"Bucky."

Bucky shook his head, and then he looked at Clint.

"My head hurts." Bucky said weakly.

Clint moved over to Bucky side. He sat down beside him. Bucky leaned against him.

"I have orders to kill you." Clint said, as Bucky moved away from him and looked at him. There was suttee on his face.

"Are you going to kill me?" Bucky asked. His eyes were soft with worry in them. 

"No." Clint said, as he moved closer and kissed him. 

He pulled back and looked at him.

"I love you." 

"I love you too." 

"So your making a different call then." 

"Yes,"

"Let go. I am going to take you to one of my safe house and clean you up, then we will figure out what to do next." Clint said. They stood up and headed to the motorcycle. Things were going to go better once they figure out what they were going to do.


End file.
